


Cold Dreams

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin's taste of freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The poetry and the image found each other

[ ](http://postimage.org/)


End file.
